


Bit of Normal

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge (Yu-Gi-Oh), Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun just wants a little bit of normal.  Sheltering from the rain with Yuuto in his arms is as close as he can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bit of Normal

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V  
 **Title:** Bit of Normal  
 **Romance:** Shun x Yuuto/Yuuto x Shun  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, day #20; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section A, #97, write a fic with no dialogue  
 **Summary:** Shun just wants a little bit of normal. Sheltering from the rain with Yuuto in his arms is as close as he can get.

* * *

Despite everything else that wasn't normal these days, it still rained. Shun thought at times that they should be grateful for that much, at least. He didn't like the rain and never had. But to see the clouds gather and the pools of rainwater brought some mild sense of normalcy to their currently chaotic lives. 

On the other hand, staying out in the rain was a very bad idea, especially when the hunters were tight on their trail and neither he nor Yuuto had enough strength to fight right now. They both _wanted_ to; there was never a moment's doubt on that. But before the rain began, they'd both fought until they had nothing left in them to fight. 

Which was why right now, they were curled up tight against one another in a small alcove formed by the collapse of two buildings. It had probably been an alleyway once, but now there was a small bit of shelter and they took advantage of that. 

Neither of them spoke. The hunters still roamed around, and in their current condition, it wouldn't be a good idea to attract their attention. Shun wished some of their comrades would turn up, just to give them a bit more safety on the trip back to their base. But it was just as likely that he and Yuuto would have to make it there alone. 

It would hardly be the first time, nor, he knew, would it be the last. 

Yuuto leaned against him, breathing in and out in a quiet steady rhythm. Shun glanced down, wondering if he'd slipped into sleep or if he were just resting. Regardless of what it was, if danger threatened, Yuuto would be awake in moments. Just as he would be if he closed his eyes. 

He didn't, though. Yuuto had fought even harder than he had, and his opponent had been slightly more skilled than Shun's. So Yuuto needed his rest far more than Shun did right now. And Shun would make certain that he got it. 

Overhead the clouds rolled and cold rain spattered down, thrown everywhere that by errant gusts of wind. Lightning flickered in brilliant claws, scraping across the heavens. Shun could not help but be reminded of Yuuto by that. As if he needed it, with his companion nestled warm against him. 

This was also something that wasn't happening for the first time. Nor would it be the last. 

Shun wondered at times if he would have met Yuuto without the invasion and everyone being pushed to do things they'd never thought they could or would. He hoped he would have, because if he could undo all this damage, he would. But he did not want to lose Yuuto because of that. Nor any of his other precious comrades. 

But, a tiny part of him whispered, he didn't want to lose Yuuto most of all. He hadn't mentioned this to Yuuto, nor would he. Some things didn't need to be said to be known. 

**The End**


End file.
